Nicotine
by Extra-Loki
Summary: Tony had an addiction, it wasn't to cigarettes, and it wasn't his drinking habits, this was an addiction that he knew was extremely bad for him and could kill him at any moment. Inspired by the Panic! at the disco song by the same name, Tony/Loki, slightly smutty...


Nicotine

Tony had lost count of how long it had been going on for, he was becoming addicted and he hated it, he still remembered the day it first happened;

He had just came back from a fight with Loki, It was an epic battle he recalled the rest of The Avengers were busy fighting the new army that Loki seemed to have gotten his hands on and persuaded them to do his bidden while Tony was left to deal with the angry god himself: their blows had come hard and they were almost equally matched, Loki's magic was deflected by his shields and his blasts were deflected by Loki's magic, every now and again they would get in some hits, some verbal back and forth, they were the perfect villain/hero combo.

Tony had taken one quite hard hit and was sent off his feet flying against a wall, his Iron Man suit at critically low power, he lifted his face plate up and stared out at the god standing at the other side of the roof on which they had been fighting, his teeth clenched, breathing hard and barley holding himself up, They shared a glance until Loki heard his brother coming towards him, he quickly turned back to Stark and give him a half smirk before disappearing in to thin air, Stark just sat there trying to gather back the air that had been knocked out of him.

Late that evening Tony sat in his tower in New York, he poured himself a glass of brandy and nursed his aching body, alcohol seemed to numb his body as well as his brain, that's when it happened, he had taken a large gulp of the amber liquid, when he pulled his glass down there in his doorway stood Loki.

Loki was dressed in normal everyday clothes, a black cotton long sleeved top, a trendy looking grey waistcoat on top with dark jeans, and a pair of black brogues.  
Tony sat up from his slouched position on the couch and was just about to speak and ask why he was there when Loki raised a hand to shush him "I believe you offered me a drink last time I was hear" he walked over to Tony's bar and helped himself to a glass.

"I remember" Tony almost growled, Loki touching his stuff annoyed him. Loki opened Tony's liqueur cabinet almost as if he knew where everything was, he waved his hand over the bottles as if wondering which one to choose, he picked up the Hendricks's bottle, red gin, so Loki was a gin drinker. He poured himself a glass over ice and walked the few feet to where Tony was sitting and perched himself down on the chair across from him, legs sprawled and feet firmly planted on the ground, he slouched back and hung one arm over the arm rest and held the glass up high as if looking at the colours in the glass, "Just staying for the one drink I hope?" Tony asked, he tried to sound calm but last time the god was in his living room he had not so kindly tossed him out a window.

"Now Stark, thou should not be so callous towards ones guests" Loki smirked and took a sip from his glass, Tony placed his own glass down with a loud thud.

"Yeah, well I remember last time ones guest chucked one out of one's window, so forgive me if my callousness upsets thee" He watched Loki's reaction to this, the god just smirked more and swirled his glass

"Do not worry Stark, I'm not here to fight you" he took a sip "we already did a lot of that this morning"

"Oh yeah, then you ran away when big brother made an appearance" It was Tony's turn to smirk now as he saw a slight crease in Loki's forehead

"I did not run away, I merely just vanished to regain some more strength to face him, besides I don't want to talk about the battle, I wish to enjoy my drink"

"Well I want to talk about it, and it's my house so my rules" Tony rose to his feet and walked to the bottle on the counted that Loki had left, he poured himself a glass then reached over towards his bracelets just to feel a little safer "I really did a number on you didn't I?"

Loki scoffed at that and stood up, he walked towards Stark and rested back against the counter "I believe you where the one on your arse when it ended"

"I was just about to blast you before you did your vanishing trick, you didn't look too steady on your feet yourself" he waved a pointed finger at the god, this only made Loki smirk more for some bizarre reason.

"I believe we may be perfectly matched in combat Mr Stark" he admitted and gulped down the rest of his drink "till next time Stark" he walked over towards him and placed a kiss on the smaller man's cheek then walked to his door and left,

Tony stood in the same spot for a while, the god of evil, mischief and chaos just kissed him...

oOo

That wasn't the last time Loki had visited him, it happened after almost every battle, he would come to him, help himself to a drink then leave, Tony didn't know if to tell the rest of the team but really Loki wasn't doing anything wrong, at least he wasn't at that moment, he was probably always plotting something.

But one day, after one heated battle, they had been face to face, once again he found himself at a standstill with the god, their powers and strength equally matched, Tony lifted his face plate and grinned at the god, his face was sweaty and blood ran down the side of his head from where the helmet had dinted in enough to cut him, Loki looked just as bad, a large cut across his cheek and a bruise on the side of his neck, "I bought some fancy scotch" Tony smirked.

"If I don't kill you today then I look forward to trying some" Loki smirked back and sent a blast of magic at Tony's chest, it sent him flying in the air, it took Tony a few seconds to gain his composure and boost his jets to keep him in the air, he lifted his hand and sent a blast at Loki's feet, cracking the surface under his feet, it crumbled and Loki fell through the floor but vanished before he fell,

Tony glanced around to see if he had appeared anywhere but according to JARVIS Loki had vanished from his raydar, Tony sighed slightly relieved; for some reason he really did want to share his scotch with Loki.

That night there was a knock at his door, JARVIS couldn't read who it was so either it was someone new or someone who wanted to remain hidden, Tony rose to his feet and placed his tablet on the table, he walked over to the door and took a look at the small screen to his right, he saw a dark haired god standing looking slightly impatient, Loki normally just did his little magic trick and appeared in his living room, so why knock? Had he learnt manners?

Tony shrugged to himself and opened the door "Well this is different" he smirked at Loki who turned his attention to him, before he could say another word the god lunged at him, Tony was just about to call his suit when he felt cold lips pressed against his, he froze for a second before giving in to curiosity and giving in to the kiss, giving just as much back,

They kissed heatedly, Tony found that Loki's lips tasted amazing, it was something he'd never quite tasted, it was cold like ice but soft, he found himself wrapping his arms around the god, pulling him close and farther in to the house, Loki pushed him forwards at the same time until they reached the couch, Loki fell on top of Stark with a thud, they finally parted lips to breathe "Well that was different" Tony breathed,

"Shut up Stark" was all Loki said before sealing his lips over his again, Tony tried to think of what Loki's kisses tasted like, he deepened the kiss hearing a little moan in the back of Loki's throat, he tasted like fresh mint but also sweet, peppermint maybe? He felt a cold hand slide under his shirt, it wasn't until he felt the teeth at his neck then gently sucking on his skin that he realised just what he was doing, he was having a make out session with Loki! The enemy! The guy who tossed him out the damn window, he slid his hand down to grab Loki's arm and pull it from inside his shirt.

"Loki stop" he said calmly

"No!" Loki hissed and pulled his hand away from Tony's grip

"No?" Tony repeated "we hate each other, we shouldn't be doing this"

"Yes we hate each other but that's what makes it more fun Stark" Loki whispered in his ear "what's wrong Stark? Are you scared?" he chuckled and bit on his ear, oh god did Loki just challenge him to have sex with him?

"Are you in heat or something? " Tony asked, he had no other explanation to why Loki would want to do this with him "I could probably get you a pillow to hump or something?"

"Stark your voice is a great turn off, so I suggest you shut up and take advantage of a good situation when it is throwing at you" Loki sat up and pulled his top over his head, his pale skin looked so smooth, you wouldn't have thought they had been fighting only a few hours ago, Tony couldn't help but run his hands over the beautifully toned chest, he gulped and just took in the sight before him, he couldn't deny that Loki was attractive, he fumbled a thumb over one of those delicious pink nipples, Loki arched almost like a cat in to his touches, he couldn't believe the god he had just been fighting could look so lustful, he leaned up and took one of the small nipples in his mouth and licked over it sending a shiver down the gods spine, he felt Loki's hands grip the back of his head to keep him in his place as Tony snaked his hands around in to the back of the gods tight jeans,

Loki took a hold of Tony's shoulders and pressed him back down on to the sofa, of course this would turn in to a fight for dominance, with a wave of his hand Loki was then completely naked, he obviously didn't plan on wasting much time, Tony glanced down at the sigh, a fully naked and hard god of mischief straddling his legs, now if that wasn't arousing he didn't know what was, Loki slid his hands under Tony's shirt and with one quick movement it was off, he looked down at the Arc reactor in Tony's chest and looked puzzled for a moment, Tony reached up at took ahold of the back of Loki's neck and pulled him down for another make out session, hopefully taken his attention away from the glowing blue circle in his chest.

He felt Loki's hand reach down and stroke him through his jeans, he groaned and bucked his hips, earning a delicious grin from the god "sensitive are we?" he teased and pulled his jeans down, Tony helped kick them off until they were both naked, rutting about against each other, Loki sat back up and took a hold of Tony member, he give it a few strokes before lifting his hips "Just sit back Stark, I wouldn't want you to weaken that aging mortal body of yours"

"Don't you need...um lubrication?" Tony forced the words out, his mind didn't seem to be working so well, Loki sighed and waved his hand, a small bottle appeared "so you just keep that flying around in your space storage facility?" Tony mocked with a raised eyebrow.

"One can never be too prepared" Loki passed him the bottle not wanting to say anymore on the matter, Tony placed some of the silky liquid in his hand and warmed it up before placing a hand between Loki's spread legs and rubbing a finger over his opening, he still couldn't believe the god seemed to be totally fine with him doing this, he thought he'd be the one to be bent over, he placed a finger inside and moved it slowly, he saw Loki's face tense up for a second but he always looked tense so it was hard to tell if he was in pain, he slowly added another and thrust them in and out a little less gently, he wanted to see Loki squirm but the look on his face was completely not what he expected, his eyes were closed, his cheeks were flushed and his mouth was parted, he looked like the poster boy of lust, he held his fingers still and Loki began to impale himself on then, rising his hips and letting them fall back down, it was the hottest thing Tony had ever seen, was Loki the god of sex too?

He removed his fingers and placed his hands on Loki's hips, the god held Tony's member and guided it inside himself, letting out small moans after each inch, Loki paused once he was fully penetrated and took a hold of Tony's hands, he pressed them back by his head and smirked as a green glow surrounded them, Tony looked a little worried for a second until Loki removed his hands, he then realised that the back of his hands were completely stuck to the sofa, "you don't have permission to touch me yet" he teased then sat back in Tony's lap and began to rock his hips.

Tony let out a groan as he helplessly watch the god pleasure himself using him as some kind of living sex toy. Fine he couldn't hold Loki's hips down but he could still move his own, he bucked his hips up hard as Loki was moving himself down on the mortal, the sound that came from the gods mouth was sinful as they repeated the same movements a few more times until Loki pressed his hands down on Tony's hips and continued to ride him at a pace and angle that was best for himself, he twisted his hips in the most beautiful fashion that sent a sensation of pure pleasure up Tony's entire length, the way the god squeezed and relaxed around him, Loki was a pro, all Tony wanted to do was grab him, hold him down and thrust in to him at full speed but he had to sit and be teased by the way Loki wanted it, not that he wasn't getting any pleasure, no this was amazing but he wanted to make the god cry and scream, he wanted to make him have to limp the next day but it didn't look like he would be getting his own way, he tried to buck his hips a few more times, he seemed to be getting somewhere after Loki started to lose his composure, he was close so Tony took full advantage of this, thrusting his hips up as hard as he could, making the trickster lunge forward and moan, his hips stopped moving and he let Tony take over as he shuddered and cried out through his orgasm, Tony riding him through it and soon reaching his own.

The God stayed still for a moment catching his breath, there was no words spoke for a while until Loki sat up, with a click of his fingers he was all clean, he climbed off the mortal who still lay with his arms stuck to the couch, Tony just watched at Loki's body shimmered and he was then fully clothed, he turned back to Tony and smirked "I'll be taking the Gin" he mused and headed to the cabinet, took the bottle then left the house, it wasn't until the door closed that Tony realised he could move his arms again.

That was the first time Loki had seduced him, Tony was almost ashamed about how easy it was (almost) it certainly wasn't the last time Loki came to him, it was becoming a regular occurrence, Loki would arrive sometimes after a battle or just whenever he felt like it, he'd push Tony in to the sofa/bed/wall any surface which was closer at the time, Tony would find his arms and limbs bound so he couldn't touch the beautiful god's body but it was worth it to see the god fall apart night after night. Loki smelt amazing, he looked amazing, he felt amazing on him everything about the god was amazing.

There were those few nights where Loki wouldn't visit him, sometimes long waits until his next visit, Tony would find himself waiting, waiting for his next taste of the gods lips, he needed to taste those lips like he needed to drink his scotch, Loki hadn't even caused any trouble for his team either, it was beginning to worry him, he wanted to see the god causing mischief, maybe just for an excuse to see him again, he quickly pushed that girlish thought down to his feet so he could step on it.

It had been coming up to the second week since Loki's last visit, Fury had been on the phone telling Tony to suit up 'shit was going down' in Manhattan, he quickly changed and joined the rest of the avengers, they assembled around the Statue of Liberty, someone had obviously taken note of Tony's little jabs about getting a hobby and maybe spending the night in front of the TV instead of plotting world domination as Loki seemed to have brought the iron lady to life, she swung her torch and just say missed Thor, Captain America called for him to be careful, it would be a travesty if she was damaged.

Tony had flown up and landed on the statues head, Loki sat there grinning at him.

"Ghostbusters 2?"

"It inspired me" Loki replied and pretended to look at his nails for dirt.

"Well I didn't think you'd take my suggestion seriously, I must admit I'm impressed with your choice of films but sorry Reindeer Games I'm gonna have to end your little play time and put you in time out" he held up his hand and took a shot at where Loki was sitting, his aim was a little off but it didn't matter since the image of Loki faded in to a swirl of green "an allusion, of course" Tony mumbled.

"You hesitated Stark" came Loki's voice in his ear; he could almost feel the grin "don't tell me you're going soft? Daresn't say you're in love with me?" he cooed then chuckled darkly, Tony shifter a little then boosted up the jets in his boots, Loki sneered as the heat almost melted the fabric of his boots, he stumbled back, at least this was the real Loki, Tony turned in the air and took aim again,

"Don't think too much of yourself Reindeer Games" he sent a blast at Loki and sent him twirling off the side of the crown where Thor caught him and slammed him through one of the viewing holes of the crown in which the Captain and the Black Widow had managed to climb despite the movement of the statue,

"Brother! You end this madness now!" Thor yelled as he walked over towards Loki and picked him up again.

"But there is still life in the old girl yet" Loki grinned and received another punch from Thor.

"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?"

"Oh I still have many tricks up my sleeve Thor, and my last one I'm sure your friends are going to love" and with that Loki disappeared, he reappeared standing on the torch, he glanced over to Tony "you are going to love this" he smirked then lifted his arms up and out wide "KNEEL!" he yelled, that sent a little shiver through Tony that he knew it shouldn't but he didn't have time to think on it as the whole statue began to sway and plummet down, at first he thought it was going to fall in to the water but the statue started to bend until she was fully kneeling then went still, Loki smirked in triumph then turned to Tony and the rest of the Avengers and took a bow before disappearing.

"That jerk just made the Statue of Liberty kneel!" Clint yelled, Tony couldn't help but think the situation was incredibly funny, Loki hadn't killed anyone, he hadn't really caused much harm, and all he had caused was mischief to amuse himself.

Later that night Tony waited to see if Loki would visit, he wasn't disappointed, as soon as he entered his room he was welcomed by the sight of the god sitting on his bed with one of his iron gloves in his hand "quite the prank you pulled today" Tony smirked and sat down on the end of the bed,

"I've pulled far better" Loki dismissed and placed his hand inside the glove, the metal shifted and distorted until it fit perfectly to Loki's slim hand and wrist "impressive" he hummed and held the hand up towards Tony, the blue glow beginning to charge, Tony gulped but tried to stay calm, if Loki really wanted to kill him he would have done so a long time ago, besides the god was in normal attire of black skinny jeans and a dark green shirt that looked to be made of silk, Tony leaned forwards and pushed his hand away, he slowly removed the glove and kept leaning until his lips met with Loki's and he could taste him once again, the wait just made him taste even better, that sweet taste which only intensified the more Loki opened his mouth and granted Tony access, their tongues rolling over each others,

"You were very very bad today" Tony softly scolded as he slid his hands up Loki's shirt and pushed him back on the bed "I should spank you" he bit the gods neck which caused Loki to shiver under him,

"As if I would let you so freely, you are lucky I am letting you touch me at all" Loki's voice was almost a whisper, he let Tony pull off his top but not even before the garment had reached the floor had Loki flipped Tony over on the bed and straddled his hips, his hands moving to press Tony's shoulders to the bed where they stuck, he slid his hands down the length of his arms and sealed them completely, Tony shifted and grunted.

"Loki!" he groaned "please, I want to touch you!" Loki just chuckled and he clicked his fingers until they were both naked.

"Is the view not more than enough for you? Stark" he leaned forward and kissed him "you cannot touch what is not yours"

"Says the guy who was wearing my glove" Tony growled and bucked his hips harshly and Loki had to grip to stop himself from falling off.

"I don't want you to think there is any romance in this Stark, I only wish to use your body, I do not care at all for your heart, so the least amount of body contact the better"

"But foreplay is so much fun, besides don't you want me to worship you?" Tony poked and through in his token playboy smile for added effect.

"I'll let your cock do the worshipping now ssshh or I will clamp your mouth closed which I really would rather not since I do love it when you cry my name" he silenced Tony with another kiss then began his ritual of riding Tony, all he could do was watch and beg to be unbounded,

"Damn it Loki!" he cried "please I want to touch you, please" he thrust his hips in to the amazing heat of Loki's body which made the god cry "I'd make you feel so good" he promised then cried out as Loki twisted his hips and pulled up sending a jolt of pleasure through him "oh LOKI!" he heard the tired chuckle of the god then his fingers started to tingle as he realised he could move them, without a second thought he rolled the god over until he was on his back and pounded in to him relentlessly, Loki gasped and grabbed at the sheets, his toes curled as Tony lifted his hips and hit his sweet spot over and over that it was almost painful "Yeah!" Tony yelled when he heard the gasping cries of his name escape the god's lips,

"Stark, fuck...Stark!" Loki yelled as he wrapped his legs around Tony and brought him closer, forcing him to go deeper, he arched his head back until his back was almost off the bed and moaned with closed eyes, the sight of the flexible trickster was enough to want to make Tony come there and then but no, he wanted to make Loki fall to pieces, he slowed down, plunging in deep and slow, each stroke rubbing slowly against Loki's bundle of nerves until he was spasming against Tony's cock and begging him to go harder, that he was almost there, that was where Tony wanted him, he reached his hand down and stroked Loki's length then moved his hips harder a few more times and the god spilled with a cry in to Tony's hand and soon he followed with a quick spank on Loki's bum making the trickster yelp in surprise, he's pay for that later but right not he didn't care,

Tony collapsed beside the god on the bed and they both panted rhythmically until their breaths began to calm and the reality of what had just happened sunk in, Loki had just let Tony take complete control, he glanced to the side, Loki had his eyes closed and he looked extremely satisfied.

"Not so bad letting me take the reins after all hm?" he couldn't help but sound smug, Loki opened his eyes and glared at Tony,

"Don't get too cocky Stark, remember as soon as I grow tired of you then I will kill you" he sat up and waves a hand over himself to clean any mess that was left then his body shimmered as his clothes returned,

"Can't you stay longer?" Tony wondered and reached out for the god's hand "we could spend all night enjoying ourselves, if you liked Ghostbusters so much then I have a huge Bill Murray collection"

"Stark did you not hear what I said? I only want you for your body, nothing more, it would save you to remember that" and with that he vanished leaving Tony feeling slightly heartbroken, he shrugged it off, Loki didn't care about him and he certainly didn't care about Loki, so he told himself but after every visit Loki left a taste on his lips that he yearned to have over and over.

Damn the God was so addictive...

The next time they met in battle Tony hand brought Loki to the ground, the god was battered and bruised, he had had another run in with the Hulk and wasn't looking his best, Tony found himself alone with the god, his hand hovering over him, with one shot he could probably easily kill him right now, or he could call the Avengers towards him and they could take him, Thor could take him back to Asgard, but-but Tony didn't want that, he wanted the god to himself, he wanted those lips on his whenever he pleased, for Loki to be completely his, he lifted the face plate and knelt down beside the almost broken god,  
"Are you alright?" he asked causiously, it seemed he was having trouble breathing if the wheezing was anything to go by,

"Do I look alright?" Loki growled almost like an animal "just get it over with Stark!" Tony shifted some of Loki's hair out from his face and gazed at the pale face that was smudged with blood and purple bruises, he leaned forwards and kissed him,

"You should get out of here" Tony whispered "Thor will be here any minite, if you still have magic left then teleport away"

"Why are you letting me go? This is your chance to be rid of me Stark, take it!"

"Loki come on, we all know you don't want to go back, so just move your hot ass before Thor get's here"

Loki paused for a moment, he sensed his brother not too far away, he took one last look at Tony before concentrating on the little magic he had left in his weakened state and vanished.

That night Tony was working in his lab when he felt a cold hand grab the back of his neck, he felt his body being lifted from his stool then slammed across the room towards the wall, he smacked against it and looked up to find Loki standing there in his battle gear, horns and everything, his face was still bruised so the hulk's attack had weakened his magic still, he walked towards Tony with staff in hand then pressed the handle of it flat against Tony's neck and added pressure just to make him feel uncomfortable but not enough to cut off the air supply.

"Why did you let me go?" he growled "and answer me honestly or I will make you regret ever sparing my life"

"Loki you know why" Tony snapped back, Loki glared at him and pressed more.

"Are you in love with me Stark?" he narrowed his eyes and waited

"I..I'm addicted to you" Tony admitted

"Addicted?"

"Loki you're like a drug, I know you're so bad for me but god I just want more of you" he knew he was being far too honest with his feelings right now but Loki would know if he wasn't, after all he was the god of lies, he could spot a lie a mile away "So maybe I do love you" he noticed the wince in Loki's body as he said those words, the god stepped back and away from him,

"This is going to stop, I cannot be burdened with your love, I will one day kill you Stark, not now but one day on the battle field, and I will take great pleasure in knowing I killed the great Iron Man himself, but I cannot kill you when you spew words of love, you are too weak" The words cut through Tony like a knife, Loki didn't feel anything for him, not a single thing,

Loki was just about to leave when Tony grabbed him and kissed him, for a moment the god did nothing until he slowly started to kiss back, he pushed Stark against the wall and ravished his mouth, Tony wanted to taste the sweet cold peppermint just one more time, he promised himself just this one more time, he wanted to savour it, to draw the kiss out as long as possible, his desires were crushed soon though as he felt the cold lips leave his, the press on his body disappear as Loki vanished.

This was going to be hard; it would take him a while to get over his Loki fix, for a brief second he wondered if there was a rehab to get over manic evil gods...


End file.
